


18 candles make a lovely light

by moonvinyl



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonvinyl/pseuds/moonvinyl
Summary: the first time they've met, taehyun left two things in kai's hands — a box of half eaten egg tarts and a little piece of his heart.it doesn't take long before taehyun willingly gives his whole heart to him as a gift.(that's okay, at least kai likes him back just the same.)
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	18 candles make a lovely light

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself that i'll celebrate hyuka's birthday with a little tyunning fic so here we go! happiest birthday to hyuka, the bestest boy ever. ♡ i hope you all enjoy reading this!

the first time that kai crossed paths with taehyun, it was in the middle of summer in seoul. there was a box of half-eaten egg tarts in his hands and he stared down at kai in curiosity. 

maybe it was fate's idea. or the stars orchestrating a little meeting for them. but all kai knew at that time was that maybe he was meant to meet taehyun. it was easy to swerve through all the what-ifs for kai: what if he didn't move to seoul that day? what if taehyun had taken a different route home, instead of the long way that he took through the park? they could have passed by each other without them knowing that they're meant to collide into each other.

kai had stumbled into the wrong group of kids in the park that hot summer day. maybe it was the warm air on that one particular day or the way the heat had made everyone a little more on the edge than usual but when kai had approached the kids by the swing set, he was laughed at. it was easy back then for them — kai was new. he was the quiet and tiny kid that wouldn't fight back.

he was shoved aside with the kids running away to play elsewhere. he ended up with a bruised knee that day but he was more hurt at the rejection on his first day in seoul.

the boy even thought that this was how his days were going to be — sitting alone in the sandbox, staring forlornly at the kids. always wondering if he'll be accepted.

but that didn't last for so long. he wiped away his tears hurriedly when he heard footsteps approaching his direction, falling quiet when he heard an unfamiliar voice drift through. "are you okay? why are you crying?"

kai lifted his head, harshly wiping any more tears. he was met with the sight of a kid who looked as tall as him, staring back at him in barely concealed interest. there was a box in his hand and it smelled so good for him — it left kai sniffling, head tilting just the slightest.

"nothing," he resolved to say though he choked on his words as he felt the heaviness of the rejection again, "some kids were just mean to me."

"that's not right." the boy took up the empty space beside him, making himself comfortable. looking from afar, a frown graced his lips when he finally noticed that cluster of kids off the side, shaking his head. "don't mind them. they're a bunch of bullies. you wouldn't want to hang out with them." he glanced at kai for a long time before he spoke again, voice laced with curiosity. "did you just move here?"

"yeah."

"ah, no wonder i didn't recognize you. everyone in this neighborhood knows each other." kai winced at the thought of being more of an outsider now. he sunk his teeth onto his lower lip, readying him to leave the other boy, only for him to be stopped when he reached out a hand.

"my name is kang taehyun. you can call me taehyun."

"oh," kai fell quiet, eyes fixated on taehyun. "my name is kai kamal huening." when he realized that taehyun didn't withdraw his hand, he hurriedly reached out to shake it firmly. he tried to do it like how he had seen his dad do whenever he meets a professional before. taehyun burst into a fit of laughter at the little act, willingly going along with it before he dropped his hold on kai's hand. 

"okay," taehyun pursued his lips, nodding to himself before glancing at him with a small smile. "can i call you hyuka?"

kai was taken aback at the request, taking a little more time before he nodded his head quickly. it was something new — nobody else had called him that before. and it made him feel a little warm at the thought of someone making up a nice nickname for him. 

"that's okay with me." 

"cool." 

the silence stretched between them and kai's eyes fell on the little box. it still smelled so good and it made him hungrier. he pressed a hand against his stomach, trying to swallow down the urge to be shameless to ask for the remaining snacks hidden in the box. 

fortunately for him, taehyun was quick to notice it. glancing down, he noticed the weight of the box resting against his hand before he reached it over to kai without any hesitation. 

"do you want these? i was about to give them to soobin hyung but i guess you can have them." 

"uh," there was obviously still a moment of doubt in kai's actions as he averted his gaze away from it. taehyun heaved out a soft sigh and grabbed hold of kai's hand. he pushed the box firmly into the other boy's palm, making him close his fingers around the edge. he even firmly shook his head when kai tried to push it back into his grip. 

"it's fine, you can take them. i can buy another box for soobin hyung next time." 

with that, kai kept the box close to him. he can hear the way the egg tarts shifted in the container and though there were only a few pieces left, the gesture left him smiling this time. 

taehyun stared at him before another smile curved on his lips, gently patting his knee. "i'm going to head back home now. i'll see you tomorrow!" 

he didn't wait for kai to reply before he stood up, dusting off the sand that stuck itself on his pants. with a wave of his hand, he started his way back home again—only this time, he left a box of egg tarts in kai's hands. 

(and maybe even a little piece of his heart too.) 

_/_

it's eight years later when kai realizes that they're back at the startline. 

only this time, the soobin hyung that taehyun talked about before is now one of his closest friends. that one friend led him to befriend beomgyu and yeonjun too and all of them winded up to stay close to each other. another difference is that taehyun is no longer the childhood friend that he kept close to his heart. 

somewhere along those years, they fell in love. it was three years ago when taehyun called him ten minutes after midnight on his birthday. they were fifteen at that time and they were still on the verge of discovering who they like and such in their young age. all of that aside, kai was worried why taehyun was out so late because he called him to head over to the park. 

_it's an emergency,_ he said a little breathlessly. out of the many excuses, he used such a vague one that left kai burying himself in his worries. he rushed over to the park, all bundled up for the start of fall and his cheeks were so flushed from the distance he took to run over to taehyun. 

when he arrived at the park, taehyun was sitting in the same sandbox where they first met. now that kai thinks about it, the sandbox looked tinier when they took up the space. but it felt nostalgic, definitely heart fluttering at that time. 

it was such an adorable sight to see the red flushed cheeks on taehyun and his hands slightly trembling as he held on a full box of egg tarts. "hey, hi," he stumbled right through greeting when kai walked up to him, immediately cursing himself right after. "god, i'm sorry."

"hey," he glanced at taehyun for a long time before he arched a brow. he hurriedly took in the sight of him sitting cross-legged in the sandbox before he spoke up, voice as soft as ever. "why do you look so nervous?" 

admittedly, it took taehyun quite some time before he eventually gave in to what he needed to do. he gripped the box in his hands as kai took up the space beside them, their knees knocking against each other as he took the same position.

"well, happy birthday." 

kai burst out laughing, glancing at him with a wide smile. "is that why you called me out here? to greet me in person?" 

"well, yes. but also," with a shaky hand, he reached out to hold kai's hand in his own. taehyun's fingers felt cold as they grip kai's wrist and the boy was worried at how his friend was acting.

just as he was about to ask him what was happening, taehyun spoke up, eyes flickering over to him. "i wanted to say that i like you, kai. i really like you." 

"what?" 

kai felt his throat run dry. he blinked, glancing at their hands before his eyes fell back on taehyun's features. "you like me? as a friend?" 

"no, i—" the frustration was spilling through taehyun's words, shaking his head. "i like you, kai. i have a crush on you. for a really long time already." 

kai felt a little dumb for asking that question. but it just seemed surreal at that moment — taehyun liking him back was like an impossibility. he swallowed his own feelings when he realized that he was starting to like his own best friend. he felt like it wasn't right for him to do that. what if he ruined their friendship? what if taehyun ends up not liking him back and he winds up avoiding kai because of a confession? 

and so, kai buried his feelings. he dug a little hole at the bottom of his ribcage, making sure every burst of courage he had to confess was immediately tugged away. kai spent such a long time denying these feelings that he didn't even realize that taehyun felt the same for him. 

(thank god that taehyun did confess to him. because knowing himself, he's only going to deny his own feelings until they wind up bursting ten years later.) 

it's safe to say that he did tackle taehyun, eagerly yelling, "i like you too! i like you a lot, kang taehyun!" he was so excited and at that point, he was sure that half of the neighborhood heard him but he didn't care. not when taehyun smiled at him so widely and kissed him in a way that made his toes curl in his shoes. 

and three years later, here they are. facing each other on the screen of their phones because taehyun is away and kai is feeling rather homesick when it comes to his boyfriend. 

"happy birthday, hyuka." 

"it's not yet midnight at your place." 

"it's already midnight for you though," taehyun says, lips curved into a smile as he glances at the time on his phone. "we're only an hour apart from each other too." 

"oh, don't remind me." kai grumbles, voice sounding muffled as he buries half of his face against the pillow. "you're still miles away from me. you should be here with me." 

six months ago, taehyun had eagerly taken up an opportunity to study abroad. taehyun is really smart, that's something that kai knows. and he also knows that his boyfriend could never turn down any chance for him to learn more. 

although kai was happy for him (he still is, of course), he was heartbroken when he took taehyun to the airport. the other boy, despite not being so fond on being affectionate in public, pulled him close to his body and kissed him in a way that made kai's heart beat so fast as it rose to his throat. he was dazed when taehyun broke the kiss, leaving another one on his lips to seal the promise that he made to kai. 

_ i'll come back home to you as soon as i can.  _

kai tightly held on to that promise as the months passed by. it made him grip on it even more tightly when taehyun told him that he was coming home on the week of his birthday. but just three days before that, taehyun called him up in tears, apologizing profusely because he can't come home for his birthday. 

_ i'm so sorry, baby, _ kai can still hear his voice at the back of his mind when taehyun called him in the middle of the night. _ i won't be able to come home for your birthday. i have so many things to do and i can't finish them on time.  _

kai, despite his disappointment at the news, quietly comforted him with a soft voice. _ it's okay, just make sure to take care of yourself, baby.  _

and now, kai still feels that tug of disappointment at his heartstrings and he can't ignore it. he heaves out a soft sigh and taehyun catches it easily, a frown curving on the corners of his lips. "are you okay, hyuka?" 

"mm? yes, i'm fine. just a little tired, baby." 

"oh? then you should get some sleep now, birthday boy." it's the sweet and affectionate tone in taehyun's voice that leaves kai's heart crumbling into pieces. he misses him more than words can ever say and right now, he can take any kind of gift, as long as taehyun comes home to him. 

"okay," kai murmurs, smiling just a little at the screen, "okay. i'll talk to you tomorrow?" 

"sure. good night, hyuka. i love you." 

"i love you too." with that, the call ends without another word and kai is left staring at his bedroom wall. with another sigh, he slips his phone on his nightstand, burying himself beneath all the blankets. 

he tries his best to burn the remnants of sadness in him, the slight heartache of going through his birthday without taehyun. 

(it didn't quite work out so well.)

_/_

"happy birthday!" 

"hyung, you've said that for ten times already for the past three hours." kai emits a laugh, shaking his head. when he catches sight of the way soobin is sulking beside him, he reaches out to pat his stomach lightly. "but thank you, hyung!" 

"let him be. i think he's more excited about your birthday than you, actually." beomgyu pipes up, voice light and teasing and soobin narrows his eyes at him. the younger boy doesn't flinch at the glare as he takes up kai's left side on the couch. 

he feels beomgyu immediately leans close to him, patting his shoulder. there's concern brightly lit in his eyes and it takes everything for kai to ignore it as he smiles back at him, gently tapping the back of his hand. 

"i'm fine." he says to him, even if beomgyu didn't ask him the question that lingered on his lips. he seems to be caught by surprise but he does nod his head, choosing to believe his words instead of trusting his own gut right now. 

he knows that the three of them—yeonjun, soobin, and beomgyu—have took it upon themselves to make kai feel more loved today. he already feels loved by his friends but for today, they're putting more effort in looking out for him. he knows that they truly care for him but a part of him also knows that they're doing this for taehyun's sake. 

he accidentally eavesdropped on taehyun and yeonjun's call a few days ago. when he dropped by yeonjun and beomgyu's shared apartment. through yeonjun's closed bedroom room, he heard taehyun's words dripping with worry at the edge. 

"can you guys accompany hyuka? i don't want him to feel sad or lonely because i'm not there." 

he didn't stay for the rest of the conversation. but that was enough for him to notice that yeonjun had been more dotting towards him. even more as compared to how he usually treats beomgyu and soobin. 

the two must be roped into taehyun's plan too because the day after that, all three of them have stuck themselves by kai's side. it was endearing how they've tried their hardest to distract kai from the fact that taehyun wasn't around. kai did try his best to swallow every negative emotion he ever had because he wants to appreciate every single one of his friends for taking care of him. 

"hey, where's yeonjun hyung—" 

"hueningie?" there's a slam of the bedroom door before yeonjun appears suddenly, lips curved into a frown. kai immediately notices it and he sits up, eyes wide with worry. 

"did something happen?" 

"ah, i just realized that i forgot to buy something. can you come with me to the grocery store? it'll only take a second." 

kai can feel like there's something more to yeonjun's words. like a secret that wraps itself around the syllables. but he shakes his head at the absurdity of it, choosing to dismiss it as he stands from the couch. "yeah, sure." 

the walk shouldn't take so long. it's only two blocks away and kai knows the route so well — maybe because he grew up on this street and he remembers how taehyun would take this way whenever he wants to walk kai home. and so, when yeonjun takes a different turn, right into the park, he's riddled with confusion. 

"hyung? where are you going..." the words falter, voice going soft as he catches up to yeonjun. from afar, he can make out the figure of someone sitting right in the sandbox. he feels the same surge of familiarity and nostalgia in his ribcage, the words dissipating completely. he feels a little nudge by his side and he sees the way yeonjun incline his head at the direction with a smile. 

"come on, he's waiting for you." 

kai feels the burst of excitement in his chest, almost forgetting to thank yeonjun first before he hurries over to the sandbox. the silhouette starts to take the features of the same boy that he missed for so many months already. he feels like it's been so long since he has seen him and it's so overwhelming at the possibility of really seeing him now. 

when he sees the flicker of the streetlight nearby, he sees the box sitting prettily in the other boy's hands — a box full of egg tarts that he grew to love over the years. 

"hey," kai says a little breathlessly this time, cheeks flushed. "hi. you're here." 

"i'm here," there's a hint of adoration in his tone as kai takes up the space beside him in the sandbox. over the years, he realized how different they've become — from the little things like their heights to the huge shift in their relationship from being friends to finally taking a step to become boyfriends. 

"we really need to stop meeting like this." taehyun heaves out a sigh though his voice is light, playful even. he holds out the box of egg tarts to him, his wide eyes brighter than ever. 

"happy birthday, hyuka." 

but despite their growing tradition of taehyun giving him this kind of gift, he gently pushes it away and tackles him to the ground instead. a laugh falls from taehyun's lips when kai cups his cheeks to leave kisses all over his face, murmuring over and over again,  _ i missed you. i missed you so much, oh my god.  _

"i missed you too." he reaches out, fingers gently brushing away the stray strands on kai's forehead as he leans in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. it makes the warmth seep through kai's chest, a feeling that leaves him curling his toes slightly. despite how tall he is as compared to taehyun, he finds himself curling slightly to snuggle close against taehyun's chest. 

the gesture doesn't go unnoticed; taehyun winds up with a smile on his lips as he chooses to drop a kiss on top of his head. 

"i thought you were not going home for my birthday." 

"are you kidding me? i wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"school be damned?" kai lays his chin on his chest and taehyun slightly narrows his eyes in response. 

"hey, that's not true. school is important too—" 

"i was kidding, baby." kai leaves a kiss on his cheek and taehyun only emits a chuckle after that. he hugs kai close to his body, running a hand soothingly down his back with a soft sigh.

"actually, i finished my work earlier than expected. i wasn't expecting to head back home today but when i found out that i was allowed to do it, i flew here as soon as i could." 

"really?"

"of course. it's the love of my life's birthday. it would be my regret if i didn't come home to you as soon as i could." taehyun gazes at him with eyes full of love that kai can't help but feel like his heart would fall apart in his chest. he hugs him so close that kai can feel the way taehyun's heart beats in such a steady and calming beat. his favorite melody that he loves listening to every night.

"welcome home, taehyunnie."

although he can't see his face right now, he knows that taehyun is smiling widely. he feels the kiss on top of his head and kai feels himself melt a little more.

he's finally back home.

and kai wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
